¡Eres malo!
by mikalovely
Summary: Lucy esta cansada de que Natsu sea tan... Natsu, y las otras hadas solo la quieren ayudar. No puede ser dificil ¿verdad?


Hola, si yo definitivamente tengo un problema. Pero aquí va otro one-shot. Los pensamientos de Lucy directamente son en cursiva.

Si había un lugar lleno de egoísmo. Un lugar donde solo importa lo que yo quiero. Lo que yo necesite y ese lugar, ese santuario, es mi dormitorio.

El único espacio donde puedo saltar encima de mi cama, escuchar la música que yo deseo, que puedo comer lo que se me antoje, donde puedo mimarme y ser feliz conmigo misma.

_O al menos eso fue antes de conocer a Natsu y mudarme a Magnolia_

No me malinterpreten, amo mi vida, a mi gremio, a mis amigos, pero a veces es desesperante que él no entienda lo que es el espacio personal. Que es mi casa, mi cuarto y no un hospedaje para él, ni una cocina para él. Estoy agotada.

_Estoy enamoradísima de él y emputadísima por el mismo motivo. Estoy segura que él sabe que me pone de nervios, siempre está aquí merodeando a mi alrededor. _

Ahora que lo pienso, en algún momento entre la pelea contra de Agnología y el miedo de no volver a verlo, me dejo completamente sacudida. Termine el libro mientras escribía una historia de héroes romántico cada capítulo en donde solo nosotros éramos los protagonistas. Es una historia de lo que se tomaría ridículamente amorosa, ya que no hay forma humana dragón posible que él lo hiciera. El problema de mis ensoñaciones es que me quedo mirándolo con una ridícula expresión.

Lucy, ¿deseas una servilleta? – _ debo cerrar la boca_

¿tienes hambre Lucy? – _limpiar mi baba_

¿No deberías invitarlo a un lugar más romántico? – _estoy fantaseando despierta_

Creo que deberías parpadear un poco más – _no puedes mirarlo tanto tiempo_

Lo único que te falta es ser miembro de su club de fans – _estúpidas acosadoras_

¿Por qué no mejor le pides que te coja de una vez? - _Enserio me pones de los nervios_

Entonces he llegado a un impass que no se puede trabajar con un hombre que tiende a estremecerte. Estoy caminando en círculos, mirando observando cómo demonios debo actuar.

Esto no puedo continuar así – murmuro Canna

La verdad Juvia se siente nerviosa, parece que se desmayará en algún momento – comento la muchacha.

Lucy tiene mucho ingenio pero se avergüenza rápidamente – comento Levy.

Podríamos darle una poción de valor. – sugirió Mirajane

Esas pociones son peligrosas, podría terminar mal – contesto Levy – Lucy nos mataría si se entera.

No tiene por qué enterarse – comento Juvia con los ojos de corazones- sería romántico

O podría terminar ocasionando un lió entre ellos – continuo Levy.

Está bien… no haremos nada – contesto Mirajane.

Las magas se alejaron de la barra y Canna pidió otra cerveza. Mira se alejó y camino hacia la biblioteca y miro algunos títulos antes de coger un libro, esconderlo debajo de su delantal y volver a trabajar. Le sirvió otro barril a canna y le susurro.

Levy dijo que poción de valor no era una buena idea, pero no dijo nada sobre una poción de sinceridad.

Mira, estoy tan orgullosa de ti. – asintió Canna con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Cuando el gremio quedo vacío, Cana y Mirajane se encerraron en la cocina y empezaron a mezclar los ingredientes para la poción de la sinceridad, mientras realizaban la mezcla. Decidieron meterlo en algunos postres que Mira ya tenía preparados para la venta de mañana.

Oye, ¿dónde guardamos el resto de la poción? – consulto la castaña

Uhm… creo que por aquí hay una botellita. – dijo mientras se agachaba – era de medicina, nadie la va a tocar.- dijo sonriendo la albina.

Bueno, con esto Lucy no va deber una muy grande. – sonrió muy ampliamente Canna.

Si… mañana me levantaré temprano para presenciarlo todo. – murmuro Mira

¡Un salud por eso! – Respondió la otra,

En la mañana Lucy llego al gremio con Happy y Natsu. Pero nada la preparo para lo que vio al entrar.

_Todos están actuando extraño. Más extraños de lo normal. ¿Porque Erza está llorando mientras Wendy la consuela? ¿Porque Gray está mirando a Juvia como un idiota? ¿Por qué Juvia esta con tan poca ropa? La cara de Laxus parece sufrir indigestión. ¿Se han peleado todo o qué?_

Natsu, necesito que me ayudes en algo. – Indico Gray mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo arrastraba lejos.

Oye, pero no íbamos a tomar una misión – interrumpió Lucy. _Gray prometiste no intervenir…_

Oye cubito, estamos de salida. – respondió el dragón slayer.

Tomará un segundo Lucy. – contesto el mago de hielo llevándose a Natsu lejos.

Lucy resignada se dirigió a la tabla de anuncios de trabajo hasta que vio a Mirajane con cana riéndose nerviosamente.

Buenos días chicas – saludo la rubia.

Hola Lucy. Pensamos que llegarías más temprano – Saludo Canna.

Ten, te guarde un panecillo de vainilla – le entrego la albina.

Eso se ve muy rico – añadió la maga de la escritura.

Levy tomo el panecillo de vainilla examinándolo lentamente, por lo que las dos mujeres se pusieron a temblar de los nervios en eso le da una mordida.

¡Esta muy rico Mira! Debes enseñarme a prepararlos. – Dijo alegremente mientras le devolvía el panecillo a Lucy. Y corrió directamente a Gajeel.

Eso fue… inusual. – dijo Lucy - ¿saben porque todos están con esas caras? – mientras señalaba a todos con la mano.

Ahmm, me parece que Erza ha estado recordando a Jellal que se fue a una misión por muchos meses. Otra vez. – Respondió Mira

Si… entiendo ese sentimiento. Pero bueno ellos viven juntos, creo que podrían irse juntos. – comento Lucy

Igual que tú y Natsu, casi viven juntos y se van de misiones juntos – se burlo Canna – excepto que Erza si tiene intimidad y tu no.

Porque no mejor me cortas con una espada. – respondió Lucy con un murmuro mientras daba una mordida.

Los ojos de las chicas estaban brillando con maldad mientras veían a Lucy masticando, estaban tan concentradas que no notaron al dragón cerca de ellas.

¿Nos vamos? – interrumpió Natsu.

Lucy escupió todo el panecillo que estaba comiéndose y el se lo arrebato. Y termino de un mordisco. Ocasionando que tanto Canna como Mira se quedaron estupefactas. Lo único que Natsu no necesitaba es ser más honestos de lo que ya era.

Natsu tomo a Lucy del brazo y salió con ella del gremio. Todas las hadas seguían en su mundo. Pero Gray ya había envuelto a Juvia en su ropa, Levy estaba acomodada debajo del brazo de Gajeel. Laxus miraba territorialmente a la barra con una Mira pretendiendo inocencia.

La misión de ellos resulto sumamente fácil. Lo que Lucy iba a tolerar, era que esa pulpo largatija moustro infernal que se estaba convirtiendo la chica que habían rescatado y se aferraba al cuello de Natsu como si no hubiera mañana.

_Es enfermante, casi puedo ver sus corazones salió y el humo de que brota de sus orejas. Yo sé que el es sexy, que es ardiente como el infierno. Pero no tiene derecho. Natsu eres tan cruel, bueno no eres cruel, pero ¡ay joder! Eres malo conmigo Natsu. _

Deja de inflar las mejillas Lucy – murmuro Natsu después de haberla observado por 20 minutos.

No las estoy inflando – respondió indignada, cruzándose de brazos.

¿Porque no simplemente admites que estas celosa? – dijo con soltura – a ti no te gusta que nadie se me acerque – continuo con una sonrisa – así como a mí no me gusta que nadie te esté mirando con tu minúscula ropa.

Lucy estaba hiperventilando y comenzando a alucinar, mientras esperaban la salida del próximo tren en un banco, Natsu se convirtió en una persona más perceptiva...

_Él es un idiota, el rey de los idiotas, el mi idiota. _

Luce, cierra la boca. – señalo Natsu.

¿no puedes tener un poquito más de tacto? – dijo pasando de rosa a rojo – No es fácil saber lo que tú piensas. ¿Porque me estás diciendo esto ahora?

No sé, solo se me ocurrió que debería decírtelo en voz alta. – Dijo mirándola fijamente.

A lucy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

_Esto es tan vergonzoso _

Oye – dijo Natsu – mírame.

Lucy levanto los ojos y lo vio fijamente. Momento en que Natsu le pone un panecillo en la boca y la hace tragar ocasionando que Lucy se atorara y tosiera varias veces

¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – le chillo Lucy mientras recuperaba el aire y el color

Gray dijo que sería útil. – dijo Natsu, mientras se agachaba y la besaba suavemente.

Y Luce se quedó en blanco los primeros 6 segundos antes de corresponderle. Y se quedaron ahí compartiendo besos, algunos lentos, otros violentos. Y así continuaron hasta que subieron al tren que los llevaría a Magnolia

Natsu ¿Qué tenía el panecillo? – pregunto la maga estelar.

Ni idea, Gray solo dijo que te obliga a revelar tus verdaderas intenciones – respondió el mago de fuego tranquilamente mientras recostaba la cabeza encima de sus piernas.

Bueno, es genial que ambos tengamos las mismas intenciones. – comento Lucy con una timida sonrisa.

Claro que sí, ya te lo he dicho antes, estaremos juntos para siempre. Eres mi compañera Lucy, te voy a proteger y te voy a querer.

_Esto es casí perfecto. Mi perfecto idiota… como te quiero_

Descansa Natsu – Respondió la chica, dándole un suave beso, cuando sintió que el tren comenzaba a moverse y el quedaba incapacitado.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de Fiore, una muy enojada, avergonzada y ruborizada Levy, seguida de Gajeel, perseguían a Canna y a Mira después de enterarse que habían mezclado todos los bocadillos con esa poción de verdad.


End file.
